familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hood River, Oregon
|motto = |image_skyline = Hood River OR - aerial.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Aerial photo of the city of Hood River |image_flag = |image_seal = HR_Seal.png |image_map = Hood_River_County_Oregon_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Hood_River_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location in Oregon |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Oregon |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Hood River |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Paul Blackburn |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = 1895 |area_magnitude = |area_total_sq_mi = 3.35 |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 8.68 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.55 |area_land_km2 = 6.60 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.80 |area_water_km2 = 2.07 |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_urban_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 7806 |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 7167 |population_density_km2 = 1085.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 2810.6 |population_note = |population_metro = |population_urban = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = Pacific |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |elevation_ft = 160 |website = www.ci.hood-river.or.us |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 97031 |area_code = 458 and 541 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 41-34900 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1136388 |footnotes = }} The city of Hood River is the seat of Hood River County, Oregon, United States. It is a port on the Columbia River, and is named for the nearby Hood River. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 7,167. History Hood River (originally called Dog River) post office was established (named by Mary Coe) at the site of the present city on September 30, 1858, and the city itself was incorporated in 1895. Originally, the city was part of Wasco County, but it became the seat of Hood River County when the county was first established in 1908. Hood River Incident The Hood River incident involved the removal of sixteen Nisei servicemen's names from the county "roll of honor" in Hood River, Oregon, by the local American Legion Post 22. The incident on November 29, 1944, was part of a string of anti-Japanese actions taken to try to prevent removed Japanese Americans from returning to the area after their release from being interned by the United States federal government. National outrage against the community heightened five weeks later when a local Japanese American serviceman died after completing a heroic mission in the Philippines. Under great pressure, the local American Legion post restored Nisei names to the wall of the county courthouse on April 29, 1945. Geography Hood River is at the confluence of the Hood River and the Columbia River in the heart of the Columbia River Gorge. The city is about north of Mount Hood, the tallest peak in the state. It is across the Columbia River from White Salmon, Washington. South of the city is the Hood River Valley, known for its production of apples, pears, and cherries. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Climate Located at the transition zone between wet temperate rainforest to the west, and dry shrub-steppe desert to the east, Hood River has a moderate climate with rainy winters and warm summers, although rainfall there is somewhat less than Portland and other nearby areas in the Willamette Valley. Hood River averages around of precipitation a year, while Cascade Locks, west, receives over ,http://www.wrcc.dri.edu/cgi-bin/cliMAIN.pl?or1407 and The Dalles, east, less than .http://www.wrcc.dri.edu/cgi-bin/cliMAIN.pl?orthed The area is known for its consistently high winds channeling down the Columbia River Gorge. Temperatures for the year as a whole are slightly cooler than most other low-elevation towns in the region, especially at night due to air drainage off the surrounding mountains. As a rule of thumb, Hood River temperatures are similar to those of Portland in the summer, but more like The Dalles in the winter. |Jan high F=42.1 |Feb high F=47.1 |Mar high F=54.8 |Apr high F=61.2 |May high F=68.7 |Jun high F=74.4 |Jul high F=81.7 |Aug high F=82.2 |Sep high F=76.1 |Oct high F=63.5 |Nov high F=49.4 |Dec high F=40.2 |year high F=61.8 |Jan mean F=36.1 |Feb mean F=38.8 |Mar mean F=44.9 |Apr mean F=50.0 |May mean F=56.8 |Jun mean F=62.3 |Jul mean F=68.0 |Aug mean F=67.7 |Sep mean F=61.0 |Oct mean F=50.8 |Nov mean F=41.7 |Dec mean F=34.8 |Jan low F=30.2 |Feb low F=30.6 |Mar low F=34.9 |Apr low F=38.8 |May low F=44.8 |Jun low F=50.3 |Jul low F=54.4 |Aug low F=53.3 |Sep low F=45.9 |Oct low F=38.0 |Nov low F=34.1 |Dec low F=29.4 |year low F=40.4 |Jan precipitation inch=5.21 |Feb precipitation inch=3.97 |Mar precipitation inch=2.98 |Apr precipitation inch=1.76 |May precipitation inch=1.30 |Jun precipitation inch=0.87 |Jul precipitation inch=0.29 |Aug precipitation inch=0.31 |Sep precipitation inch=0.95 |Oct precipitation inch=2.26 |Nov precipitation inch=5.41 |Dec precipitation inch=5.98 |year precipitation inch=31.30 |Jan snow inch=8.3 |Feb snow inch=6.0 |Mar snow inch=0.8 |Apr snow inch=0.0 |May snow inch=0.0 |Jun snow inch=0.0 |Jul snow inch=0.0 |Aug snow inch=0.0 |Sep snow inch=0.0 |Oct snow inch=0.1 |Nov snow inch=2.1 |Dec snow inch=8.2 |year snow inch=25.5 |unit precipitation days= 0.01 in. |Jan precipitation days=18.6 |Feb precipitation days=14.9 |Mar precipitation days=15.4 |Apr precipitation days=12.7 |May precipitation days=9.3 |Jun precipitation days=6.2 |Jul precipitation days=2.2 |Aug precipitation days=2.2 |Sep precipitation days=4.7 |Oct precipitation days=10.7 |Nov precipitation days=19.2 |Dec precipitation days=18.1 |year precipitation days=134.1 |precipitation colour=green }} Demographics |footnote=source:Moffatt, Riley. Population History of Western U.S. Cities & Towns, 1850-1990. Lanham: Scarecrow, 1996, 211. }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 7,167 people, 2,972 households, and 1,728 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,473 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was: *86.9% White *24.4% Hispanic or Latino, *0.5% African American, *0.6% Native American, *1.5% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, *7.4% from other races, and *3.0% from two or more races. There were 2,972 households of which 33.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.2% were married couples living together, 11.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.9% were non-families. 33.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 3.12. The median age in the city was 36.3 years. 25.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.6% were from 25 to 44; 23.5% were from 45 to 64; and 12.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.9% male and 52.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,831 people, 2,429 households, and 1,442 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,839.4 people per square mile (1,098.2 per km²). There were 2,645 housing units at an average density of 1,288.0 per square mile (498.2 per km²). The racial makeup of the city was: *57.66% White *23.17% Hispanic or Latino *1.15% Asian *0.99% Native American *0.60% African American *0.19% Pacific Islander *13.58% from other races *2.66% from two or more races. There were 2,429 households out of which 32.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.1% were married couples living together, 11.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.6% were non-families. 32.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.06. In the city, the population was spread out with: *26.2% under the age of 18 *9.7% from 18 to 24 *32.6% from 25 to 44 *18.5% from 45 to 64 *13.1% 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females, there were 88.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,580, and the median income for a family was $35,568. Males had a median income of $31,583 versus $24,764 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,609. About 12.1% of families and 17.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.7% of those under age 18 and 14.3% of those age 65 or over. Economy Hood River's economy has traditionally been based on three industries: agriculture, tourism, and sports recreation, but since the late 1990s, high-tech industries, such as aerospace engineering (e.g. Insitu and Hood Technologies), have become some of the largest employers. Long an agricultural center of the Pacific Northwest, Hood River historically was a hub of logging exports and fruit tree orchards. While lumber was the primary export for Hood River throughout most of its history, with the advent of forest protection measures such as the establishment of the Columbia River Gorge National Scenic Area, Hood River has exchanged most of its former tree cutting agricultural ways to focus more heavily on its apple and pear orchards as well as many wineries. Many of these local orchards and wineries, including Hood River-based The Fruit Company, are featured on Hood River's renowned "Fruit Loop". Hood River first experienced a boom in tourism after being discovered as a site for world-class windsurfing, and more recently kiteboarding. Hood River County also has some of the best kayaking, mountain biking, downhill and Nordic skiing, and hiking areas in the United States.http://gonw.about.com/od/attractionswa/ss/hoodriver_2.htm Situated in the Columbia Gorge, and surrounded by fields, orchards, vineyards, and at the foot of Mount Hood, Hood River is a popular tourist destination.http://www.hoodriver.org/HRCCC_ArticleTemplate.asp?ArticleINDX=294&CategoryINDX=24 All of these factors have led to positive news coverage in publications such as National Geographic Adventure, Sunset, Outside, Backpacker, Smithsonian, the New York Times travel section, and others. Hood River has received numerous awards from national magazines, such as "coolest small town" to "fifth best ski-town in America". Most recently, Hood River was featured on CNN as one of "11 great riverfront towns" in the United States. Other industries in the city include Hood River Distillers, the Encore Consumer Capital owned Full Sail Brewing Company, a major Oregon microbrewery, the clothing and sports equipment manufacturer DaKine, and vegetarian food manufacturer Turtle Island Foods, producer of Tofurky. The Hood River Valley is also home to more than a dozen wineries.http://www.winesnw.com/gorgemap.html Arts and culture In 2018, Hood River was listed as the number four small city in the Arts Vibrancy Index, released by the National Center for Arts Research at Southern Methodist University. Among the arts organizations in the city is the Performing Arts Initiative, a non-profit group founded in 2016 with the goal of "building a state of the art performing arts center" in the Columbia River Gorge. The group's chair, Mark Steighner, was the musical director of Hood River Valley High School before retiring to head the PAI. Also based out of Hood River is the Columbia Gorge Orchestra Association (CGOA), a non-profit organization that includes six ensembles. The CGOA initially consisted solely of the Mid-Columbia Sinfonietta, which began performing in 1977 in conjunction with the Chamber Music Society of Oregon. The association was formed in 2004, adding two choirs, a jazz collective, a string quartet, and a theater group throughout the next ten years. Annual events Annual cultural events in the Hood River Valley include Hood River Valley Blossom Time and the Hood River Hard-Pressed Cider Fest, which take place in April, as well as the Hood River Hops Fest and the Hood River Valley Harvest Fest, both in October. In 2012, FoodandWine.com identified the Harvest Fest as one of the best harvest festivals in the United States. The oldest swimming event on the Columbia River, the Roy Webster Cross-Channel Swim, takes place in Hood River every Labor Day. The event has been held nearly continuously since 1942, with the first cancellation occurring in 2017 due to the Eagle Creek Fire. The U.S. Windsurfing National Championships were held in Hood River in 2001, 2009, and 2012, and the Mount Hood Cycling Classic was held in the city from 2002 to 2013. Museums and other points of interest Hood River is home to the History Museum of Hood River County and the Western Antique Aeroplane & Automobile Museum; the International Museum of Carousel Art was also housed in the city until its closure in 2010. The city has over two dozen sites listed on the National Register of Historic Places (due in large part to the work of Sally Donovan, a local historian ), including the Columbia Gorge Hotel, built in 1920 by Portland timber baron and Columbia Gorge booster Simon Benson. The oldest house in the city is the Ezra L. Smith home, which he built in 1886 for his family. Smith was influential in state politics, in Oregon agricultural development, in Hood River city administration, and in banking. The house later served as a funeral home for over 40 years and is now the site of wine production and tastings for Stoltz Vineyards. Parks and recreation Hood River is the western gateway to the Mount Hood Scenic Byway and to a major section of the Historic Columbia River Highway. Hood River is considered a "sports mecca" and offers some of the best spots for windsurfing, kitesurfing, kayaking, stand up paddle boarding, skiing and mountain biking—all for which it draws considerable national attention from many media outlets, such as the New York Times and National Geographic Adventure. The Port Commission has built a protected harbor for learning windsurfing called "The Hook".http://abkboardsports.com/lessons/gorge The city also features the family and wind-sport friendly Waterfront Park, a public pool, skate park, biking trails, and several small public parks and ball fields.http://www.hoodriverparksandrec.org/http://www.hoodriverwaterfront.com/ The valley is also home to two 18-hole golf courses. Education Public primary and secondary schools in Hood River are part of the Hood River County School District. Representing the change in town culture is the new garden, greenhouse and zero-energy music and science building at Hood River Middle School as part of the new Outdoor Classroom Project. The city is also served by an extension campus of Columbia Gorge Community College, based in The Dalles. Horizon Christian School is a private school serving grades kindergarten through twelfth grade (K–12). Horizon competes at the 1A level of the Oregon School Activities Association, while the public Hood River Valley High School competes at the 5A level. The city also is home to the small Mid-Columbia Adventist School. Media Newspapers The Hood River News is a semi-weekly paper published by Eagle Newspapers on Wednesday and Saturday.Hood River News Radio * KIHR AM 1340/98.3 FM * KODL AM 1440/99.1 FM * KQAC FM 88.1 * KMSW FM 92.7/102.9 * KOPB-FM FM 94.3 * KZAS-LP FM 95.1 Radio Tierra * KACI-FM 93.5 * KCGB-FM 105.5/96.9 Television * K34KE-D translator for KGW Portland, NBC affiliate * K38KV-D translator for KOIN Portland, CBS affiliate * CGN-7 Gorge TV Magazines Two locally published magazines serve the area, Columbia Gorge Magazine ''and ''The Gorge Magazine are both monthly magazines featuring recreation, dining, shopping, weddings, architecture, arts and entertainment taking place in the Columbia Gorge area (primarily Hood River, The Dalles, and Troutdale).http://columbiagorge.com/ Infrastructure Transportation ;Air Hood River has one airport, the Ken Jernstedt Airfield: it has no scheduled airlines and light general aviation use. However, Portland International Airport is a one-hour drive west of Hood River. ;Highway Interstate 84 and Oregon Route 35 pass through Hood River. ;Rail Hood River is the northern terminus of the Mount Hood Railroad, a heritage railway that offers passenger excursions as well as shipping a small amount of freight. Union Pacific Railroad provides freight service to the city.Hood River profile from Oregon Economic & Community Development Department ;Bus Hood River receives national bus service from Greyhound Lines. Columbia Area Transit provides three buses to The Dalles every weekday, and a round trip service to Portland on Tuesdays and Thursdays. ;Marine The Port of Hood River, founded in 1933, manages a public marina and waterfront economic development projects.Port of Hood River The port commission also manages the airport and the Hood River-White Salmon Interstate Bridge. Utilities Water and wastewater treatment are supplied by the City of Hood River. Natural gas is provided by NW Natural and electricity comes from PacifiCorp. Healthcare Hood River has one hospital, Providence Hood River Memorial Hospital. Notable people * Cecil D. Andrus, politician, governor of Idaho * Andrew Baldwin, professional baseball player * Timothy K. Beal, religious scholar, author, professor * Sammy Carlson, freeskier, X-Games medalist * D. J. Conway, fantasy author * Edward Hill, poet, songwriter, newspaper correspondent * George Hitchcock (1914–2010), poet, publisher *Kenneth Jernstedt, fighter pilot in the Flying Tigers and politician * Damon Knight, science fiction author * Jeff Lahti, professional baseball player * Kim Peyton, swimmer, gold medalist at 1976 Olympic Games * Marcus W. Robertson, war hero and Medal of Honor recipient * Bob Smith, professional baseball player from 1957–1965 * Brooke Struck, television personality * Suzanne VanOrman, politician * Don Wakamatsu, professional baseball player and manager * Greg Walden, politician * Simeon R. Wilson, politician * Minoru Yasui, lawyer, civil rights activist Sister cities Hood River has one sister city, as designated by Sister Cities International: * Tsuruta, Japan References External links * City of Hood River (official website) * Hood River County Chamber of Commerce * Entry for Hood River in the Oregon Blue Book * Hood River-area webcam from the KATU website Category:Hood River, Oregon Category:Cities in Oregon Category:County seats in Oregon Category:Cities in Hood River County, Oregon Category:Columbia River Gorge Category:Populated places established in 1858 Category:Micropolitan areas of Oregon Category:Historic Columbia River Highway Category:Populated places on the Columbia River Category:Port cities in Oregon Category:1858 establishments in Oregon Territory